Talk:Kyurem
Where did is everyone getting this art? Could people share where they get it?Daikenki 23:21, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :It isn't the real official artwork, it's fanart from DeviantArt. Crimsonnavy. 21:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Someone erased all information on Kyuremu. I just was reading about him, turn the page, come back and some erased everything and said he is retarded. 22:12, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Concerned Anon Kyuremu name change Should I change the name of the page from Kyuremu to Kyurem? Violo 10:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Kyurem and Pokemon Grey Version ? KYUREM'S FORME If Kyurem is going to be the mascot for the third version, most likely dubbed Pokemon Grey will there be any changes to Kyurem itself. In the legends of the region it states that there was once a single dragon (Kyurem) that split in two (more likely created) new dragons (Reshiram and Zekrom) due to two different heros persuing two different worlds. Kyurem in Pokemon Black and White is issolated in a cavern and it's body looks half destroyed. Possibly in Pokemon Grey Kyurem will return to its original forme as a complete dragon. I would love to see a picture. KYUREM'S STATS If Kyurem was half destroyed this could explain the base stat total of 660 as opposed to 680, if in Grey the pokemon is restored will the base stat total increase to 680 or possibly 700, if so it would make Kyurem the second most powerfull pokemon as Arceus has a stat total of 720. KYUREM'S MOVES Currently Kyurem knows the signature move Glaciate which is not that strong due to the base damage being 65. Other moves not used in Black and White are Cold Flare and Freeze Shock. Unfortunatly takes two turns to work, could we be possibly looking at a new move to compete with Blue Flare and Bolt Strike. KYUREM'S ABILITY If Kyurem is going to use Cold Flare and Freeze Shock it would always take two turns. Could the new ability make Kyurem only take one turn to charge up? Probably not, seeing as it would COMPLETELY defeat the purpose of the moves taking a turn to charge if the only Pokémon that learns the moves doesn't need to charge... New Stats How would you know the new form of kyurem's stats if no info but the pictures are out? – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 00:22, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :They are just copies of the normal forme's stats. 21:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) i not sure some have yell Black kyurem and White kyurem you need new cry on Black Kyurem and white Kyurem (Dr.Kyurem 03:12, December 20, 2012 (UTC)) I would be able to answer this, but I have no idea what you've said. Rainbow Shifter 23:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) you need add cry Black Kyurem and White Kyurem :He means that we must add the "cry" version of Black and White Kyurem. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:53, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Ah right, well I've noticed that White Kyurem's cry is exactly the same as Reshiram's but Black Kyurem doesn't seem to have quite the same cry as Zekrom (ahh the benefits of having both versions of the game). Rainbow Shifter 17:17, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Really though they have both a different cry, as that I've heard at the beginning of the game. But I didn't pay as much attention as you as their battle cry so probably you're right. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Dont Forget add Cry Black Kyurem and White Kyurem need new Cry (Dr.Kyurem 00:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC))